The Life Of A Raptor
by sdrtyu2311
Summary: Hey, there! This is my very first story! Follow the adventures of Smoothjaw, a baby Fast Biter, who grows up, and becomes the leader of a pack. However, he holds some dark secrets... particularly, involving Chomper and Ruby! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own The Land Before Time. The Land Before Time belongs to Universal Studios, Inc., and I give them full credit. The only characters in this fic which I _do_, in fact, own, are Smoothjaw, his family, and any other Original Characters, which I might come up with. However, everything else belongs to Universal. I am not planning to go to jail, and be a criminal! :)

Chapter 1: The Birth -

Deafening sounds erupted, from all around him. A particularly profuse sound was coming from outside of the hard walls. It sounded like a crackling sound. Annoyed, the baby inside the egg tried to break his way out of the seemingly inpenetrable shell, that surrounded him. He started pounding against it, with his snout. At first, he thought that it was extremely difficult. He kept wearing himself out, until, finally, he got too tired to continue, and simply gave up.

"Whoosh!", he exclaimed. He was panting. Then, after about 10 minutes, of resting, he pecked at it with his snout, one more time. He was expecting it to be a no-budge, just like all of the others. However, this time, it felt different. The egshell felt much, much softer. Filled with a rather knewly-rekindled feeling of hope, he stopped pecking at it, with the egg-tooth, which was on his snout. Instead, now, he started to tear at it, with the sickle-claw, on his right foot. On the last try, he kicked, at it, with all of his might. He grunted so loud, that it resonated off the walls of the egg, and it actually made the entire structure, of the egg, vibrate, greatly. All of a sudden, he saw the hard shell give way. He saw a wave of blindingly bright light shining through it. Encouraged, he kept slashing, until he had made a hole that was big enough for him to stick his entire head and neck through. He stuck his head out, and started to squeal. He was calling for his mother and father to come and help him.

He saw a larger Sharptooth walk over to him. He instantly recognized her as his Mother. He knows her, by sight, by smell, and by her love. She reached her snout down, and started to lick him, with her huge tongue.

He chuckled, and gave her a small lick on the snout, as well. Then, he saw another giant Sharptooth walk up to him. As was the case, with his Mother, he recognizes this male individual as being no other than his very own Father, throught sight, smell, and love. He licks him, just like his mother did, to him, and he licks him back, a little bit, on the snout. Little did this young hatchling know, that, in the future, this small lick would prove to be much more valuable, than he had ever even dared to imagine.

He climbed out of what was remaining of his original egg, and walked out, into the nest. He felt the hard ground underneath his feet, and the warm ground, that was in-between his toes. He gave a nice, long, sigh, of relief, and he smiled, in pleasure. _It feels so great to finally stop being cooped inside that stupid egg, and actually be able to see the world, for once!_, He thought.

Meanwhile, he saw that his Mother was talking to his Father.

"When I licked him, I got to feel his teeth", his Mother had been saying. "And, they had felt so smooth!", she had exclaimed. I mean, I had previously been struggling to find a name, for him, but now, I've got a perfect one!", she said, smiling.

"And, what is that, honey?", his Father had asked.

"Smoothjaw!", his Mother had replied.

"Why, that is perfect!", his Father responded.

"Yes, it is!", said his Mother. She was smiling.

The baby - newly named Smoothjaw - got out of his nest. He nuzzled his Mother and Father, and then stared at the dark, dank forest, which was just in front of him. _Why, there really _is _a whole lot out there!_, he had been thinking. _And, someday, I am going to find out exactly what!_.

Reviews: Please review it! Constructive criticism _is _certainly, _absolutely_, accepted, and is even welcomed! However, remember, just don't be too harsh, on me, because this is, after all, my very first story, on this website! I promise you that many, _many _future chapters are going to be made! Now, as for Smoothjaws's species, he is a male _Troodon_, the same species of Fast Biter that was seen in the Pterano Flashback, in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone Of Cold Fire. He is going to be a member of the pack which killed the group, later on, in this story. And, near the end of this story, during the time set between The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom Of Friends, and the The Land Before Time TV Series, he will meet Red Claw, Screech & Thud. And he will play a somewhat major part in the separation of Chomper and Ruby, from their families. Please note that I am intending for this fanfic to eventually be considered actual, hardcore, TLBT Canon, one day, and not just a Fanon. Now, as for your reviews, I would really appreciate it, if you did review this story! I would _greatly _appreciate it, in fact!

And, so, I have just 1 more message, for you... PI!


	2. Chapter 2: It's A Whole New World!

After Smoothjaw's parents had gone about on the hard process of naming him, they had laid down, to take a nap. Meanwhile, Smoothjaw, himself, was out exploring. He took a deep breath, of fresh air, and quickly exhaled. It was the very first time in his life that he had actually smelled fresh air, and had the freedom to walk wherever he had wanted to! _Now, that's something you can't do, when you're all cooped up, inside an egg!_, Smoothjaw thought, happily. He closed his eyes, and he sighed, dreamily. However, then, he felt a drop of cold water hit him_, smack-dab_!, on his head! He stared up, and, to his incredible dismay, he saw that little drops of water were now pouring down, all over the place! He ran over to his parents. He took a deep breath, and jumped in between the two huge bodies.

"Mom, Dad!" he shouted. "Mom, wake up! Dad, wake up! It's an emergency!".

His Dad woke up. "What's - um - the matter - um- Son?" he asked, obviously still tired.

"Look!" he exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" his Dad asked.

"Just look up!" said Smoothjaw. "Don't you see what is happening? This water is falling, down on top of us, from the sky!". Smoothjaw was now panting. He didn't mean to yell at his Dad, and he felt sort of bad for it, but he knew, that, when it came to danger, safety was always the top priority.

"What?...", asked his Dad. "I don't really see what you're getting at-"

Then, he stopped. He stared up at the sky, and he saw that his Son was right! It was, indeed, skywater!

"Ohhh", he said. Then, he nodded his head, and started to chuckle.

"Um, what's so funny, Dad?" Smoothjaw asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing, really", he said. "Well, you see, Honey, there's no need to be all worried, like you were!"

"There...isn't?" Smoothjaw asked, puzzled. He sounded very confused.

"Well, you see, Son, this is called **_Skywater. _**It's perfectly normal, and it happens all of the time!"

"_Really_", Smoothjaw asked, yet again. His mouth was now wide open, affecting astonishment. Did water really fall from the sky?, He thought. Or was his father just kidding? He knew that his Dad really had a great sense of humour, and that he was never afraid to use it. However, now, he had sounded really sincere, when he had talked to Smoothjaws, about Skywater. And, so, for that reason, Smoothjaw decided that he should believe what his Dad had just told him.

Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed, in the distant sky.

"Uh-Oh!" his Dad said. "This isn't just skywater! It's also a storm!".

He put his hands on Smootjaw's Mom's back. She was still sleeping, soundly, just snoring, away. Then, he started shaking. Shocked, she started kicking her feet, flashing her sickle-claws, in the air.

"Whooooaaaaa!" Dad yelled.

Smoothjaw's Mom turned back around, and glared angrily at Dad. Her teeth were clenched, and they were bared. She was also huffing and puffing, as if there were no tomorrow.

"What is the matter, with you?" she yelled, angrily.

"Oh, Softneck, Honey, don't get mad at me!" Dad said.

Mom glared at him. "Did you just call me by my name?" she asked. "You know how embarrassing my name is, and you know how much I hate it!" she yelled. Now, she went red, with rage. "You know what, Bladeclaw, as far as I'm concerned, you are a nasty, good-for-nothing husband, whose mouth is confined to saying nothing but Spiketail Dirt!".

Bladeclaw - Smoothjaw's Dad - gasped. How dare she say that? He thought. Didn't she know that that phrase was completely unacceptable, in any public situation? He was just about to respond, when she said:

"Oh, and, by the way, tomorrow, Smoothjaw is going to start learning the basics, of how to hunt. And _I _will be the one who teaches him, Bladeclaw, not you!" she said. Then, she just shook her head, and said, "I'm going back to sleep. And, if you don't just shut up, and start snoring, right now, I swear, that I am going to wake you up, bright and early, the very first thing, in the morning! Now, do you understand, what I'm saying, to you?".

Reluctantly, Dad agreed. "Sure", he replied, rolling his eyes, at her, when she had turned around, and wasn't looking at him, anymore. Then, he yawned. He laid his head down, closed his eyes, and slept.

Meanwhile, Smoothjaw had been watching the entire argument unfold, from some nearby bushes. Boy, grown-ups sure could be very stupid, sometimes! He thought. Then, he found that he was also starting to feel just a little bit drowsy, too. He decided to take a nap, too. But only for a little while. Just for a little while. Smoothjaw laid down his head, against the hard, wet ground, and slept.

Reviews: Whoo, that was an awful lot of typing! :). Again, please review! As I stated in the previous chapter, I am really looking forward, to reading your reviews, Guys! Now, as you probably already know, if you've read this chapter, Smoothjaw's Mom's name is Softneck, but she hates it when anybody calls her that! :). Smoothjaw's Dad's name is Bladeclaw. As you can see, they often get into small fights, due to marital issues. :D! Now, about the quality of this story, I know that you might _think_, that this story is extremely boring, so far. However, I _promise _you, that, starting from the next chapter, it will be non-stop action! Well, good-bye, for now, people! Keep watching, for more dinosaur discoveries!

And, finally, I have just 1 more message, for, you... PI!


	3. Chapter 3: The MakeUp

Smoothjaw felt something wet, underneath his stomach. Curious at what it could be, he kept squirming around, in his Sleep Story. Then, he realized that it was a gigantic snail, full of slime. Smoothjaw gasped, and maneuvered, struggling to get out of the way of this newly-found threat. Then, the enormous mollusk reached forward, and attempted to drag his head into its mouth. Then, just as he was about to get eaten, Smoothjaw screamed, and then woke up, gasping with panic. He was fully expecting it to be sometime in the middle of the night, but, to his bewildered surprise, he found that it was actually at the very break, of Dawn.

Smoothjaw yawned, and turned around. He saw the warm eyes of his Mother, staring right back at him.

"Mother?" asked Smoothjaw.

"What, my dear?" asked his Mom.

"Is it really morning, already?" Smoothjaw asked. "Because I was just having a really scary Sleep Story, where there was a giant snail. It tried to eat me!"

"Oh, really?" his mother exclaimed. "Why, come here, my darling! Don't worry! Everything is going to be just fine! You'll see!"

Smoothjaw then turned back, and hugged his Mother, with all of his strength. He sure loved her. And his father, too. However, last night, he had witnessed something that usually did not happen, with his parents. They had been fighting. Badly. At first, Smoothjaw had tried his hardest, to shrug it off. However, then, the problem became just too serious, as he lay tossing on the grass, trying very hard, to sleep, last night.

_Is that what had caused me to have that scary Sleep Story? _Smoothjaw now wondered. He tried to shrug it off, yet again, but, for some very strange reason, he could not. Smoothjaw sighed.

He raised his head up from out of his mother's cradling arms, and cleared his throat.

"Mother?" he said.

"What, my little Honey?" she replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, actually…", Smoothjaw hesitated. He really, _really_, did NOT want to get off on the wrong foot, with his mother! However, at the same time, this was extremely important, to him. If he didn't tell her, then, he would be in a Hell of a lot of trouble, He thought. And, thus, in the end, Smoothjaw decided to go ahead with the plan, no matter how much trouble he would get in. "Well, actually, Mother, yes, something really _is_, indeed, very, _very_, wrong!

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Well, what is it?".

"It's that incredibly stupid fight you had with Dad, last night!" Smoothjaw blurted out, not caring what sort of reaction his words could provoke. At the rate that his life outside of the egg had been going, so far, he didn't give a Dirt about getting into trouble, with his parents. He needed to have a better lifestyle, if they expected him to go along hunting, with them.

His Mom just reeled back, as if she had seen a larger Sharptooth right in front of her. As she let go of Smoothjaw, he could see that her eyes were drenched, with tears.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. "I really didn't mean to make you feel so Sad, honey! In fact, I am going to call your Father, right now, so that we can make up!".

At that, she ran off, to get her husband. He had already woken up, hours previously, like he always did. He was now at the river, trying to catch them some fish, to eat, for breakfast.

"Bladeclaw!", she yelled, running up to the river's edge. "Bladeclaw! Oh, Bladeclaw! Bladeclaw! Bladeclaw!"

Frowning, her husband, Bladeclaw, turned around, to face her.

"Well, what's the matter, dear?" He asked.

"It's Smoothjaw!" his Mom said. "He overheard the two of us fighting, last night, and I think that's what made him have such a bad Sleep Story!"

"What?" Bladeclaw exclaimed. "You mean, every single thing that we were saying…He actually HEARD it?"

"Why, yes, he did!" his Mom said. "And, frankly, I really think that we should go apologize, to him, for permanently scarring him, like that! And so early on!"

"Yes!" Bladeclaw said. He walked on over to his wife, and said, "I agree! Come with me! We are going to go apologize to our son, right in front of him!"

When both of his parents had arrived, Smoothjaw said, "Oh, great, you're back, Mom And Dad!"

"Why, yes, we are, honey!" his Dad said. "Now, we are both going to apologize, to you!".

"Mom", said Bladeclaw, "I am really sorry, for fighting with you, last night. Do you forgive me?"

"Why, yes, Dad, I do!" said his Mom. "Now, Dad, I am really sorry, for fighting with you last night. Do _you _forgive _me_?

"Why, yes, Mom, I do!" said his Dad. "Now, let's have a great big, family hug! Huh? What do you say, guys?".

"Yeah!" Smoothjaw and his Mom exclaimed, simultaneously. "Let's do it!". After they had a big hug, Smoothjaw said, "Well, how about having that hunt, right now, Huh?".

Both of his parents looked at each other, and then they both chuckled, at the exact same time.

"You know what, son?" said his Father. "I think that you really _do _deserve it, since we really need to make it up, to you. So, let's tell you what? After I catch a big fish for breakfast, and we all eat it, together, I will take you hunting, for our Lunch. So, what do you say? Are you in?

"Yes! I AM in!" said Smoothjaw.

Then, he and his father shook hands, while their Mom stared on, chuckling.

Smoothjaw smiled, and then walked away, eager for breakfast.

REVIEWS: Again, please review this story! Cheers! :D!


End file.
